


The Best Child

by Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, SO FLUFFY YOULL GET CAVITIES, Vivi later too, christmas au kinda, fluff later on, help me, sehun gets traumatised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun/pseuds/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun
Summary: Sehun wishes that he took the phrase "Be careful what you wish for" more seriously. WAY more seriously.





	1. Chapter 1

There was, at one time, a very well-behaved kid in a perfectly normal neighborhood in the most average of towns. This specific boy went by the name of Oh Sehun, and he was 16 years old. He had very nice parents, Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan. Sehun would always get bullied at school for having 2 dads, but he never told them. He didn’t want to upset them at all. He never even told any of his older brothers about this issue, either. He had 3 older brothers: Zitao, Yixing, and Jongdae. Jongdae had a boyfriend named Minseok, and Sehun always liked it when Minseok came to visit because Minseok would always be nice and comfort him if there was something wrong that his brothers couldn’t tell. The only people Sehun actually consulted with about his problems were his friends, Luhan, Chanyeol, and Chanyeol’s boyfriend Baekhyun. The 3 were all older than Sehun by a couple of years, but that was good for Sehun. He thought that since they were older, they would have more experience dealing with this kind of thing and they would have better advice for him.

You’d never guess what this story would be how my life got ruined.

Yes, this story is about me. But that isn’t the point here. The whole point of this story is to make sure you know one thing for sure in life.

Be careful what you wish for.

But what ruined my life exactly?

I asked Zitao and Yixing what they think I should do when I went to visit them, and they just looked at me sadly and said that they don’t know what to tell me. I even asked Jongdae and Minseok one day when they were over, and they didn’t know what to say to me to help me either, since they had never received criticism for being gay.

Now let me start on Christmas Eve.

Picture this: you had been bullied for months and months about a specific issue in your life. An issue that really hurt you. And the one day that you decide to actually say something to your parents in hopes of having something done about the issue, they instead gave you crappy advice and told you that they can’t do much else to help you. Well, that was what happened to me. 

“Hey, guys? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

“Yeah, yeah sure. Come sit down and tell us what’s wrong,” Junmyeon patted on the couch in between him and Yifan.

Sehun made his way over to the couch slowly, still contemplating how to word the situation in his head.

“So, at school, uh…” Sehun began.

“What about it?” Yifan chimed in.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I felt like it would hurt your feelings a little…”

Sehun looked down to the ground, afraid now that they would be mad at him for not telling him about the issue sooner.

“It’s okay, you can tell us. Even if it hurts us, tell us so we can help you,” Junmyeon said, starting to sound shaky.

“Well, okay… I’ve kinda… been getting bullied at school a lot.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because. The reason I’m getting bullied in school is because… I’m the only one with two dads instead of a dad and a mom.”

“Wait, really? How often does it happen?” Yifan asked, slowly looking angrier and angrier.

“Almost every day, dad. Me and my brothers are all adopted, and I have no mom, so I guess that warrants cause for bullying to them, I guess…” I said, not looking either of them in the eye.

“Sehun… Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Junmyeon said, slightly teary-eyed.

“I felt like if I told you, your feelings would get hurt…”

“That doesn’t matter,” Yifan said, “you still should have told us. You shouldn’t be getting bullied for being adopted and having two dads. It’s so stupid!”

“What do I do, though? I’ve been able to deal with it most of the time, but lately… I don’t know anymore. My mind has been a lot more scattered these past couple of days and I can’t think straight, and so I can’t really deal with this properly.”

“I… I don’t know,” Junmyeon said, silent tears slipping down his cheeks, “I wish I could tell you what to do but… I’ve never had to deal with this before. None of your brothers had this problem before, or at least they didn’t tell me about it if they did…”

“Dad?” I said desperately, looking from one dad to the other.

“I… I don’t really know what to tell you either other than to ignore it and tell them that at least you were wanted as a child,” Yifan said, sounding slightly defeated, rather than taking on the angry tone he had held earlier, “But like your father said, we haven’t ever had to deal with this with any of your brothers, so I don’t really have any good advice to give you.”

My desperation slowly turned to anger as the words all sank in.

“So what you’re saying is,” I said, “is that you can’t help me at all? Not one word of advice, one word to help me cope with all the bullshit I’m going through?!”

“Sehun-”

“NO! You don’t want to help me, that's fucking fine! I guess I’ll just deal with it on my own, LIKE ALL OF MY PROBLEMS.”

“Sehun-” Junmyeon repeated, his tears becoming not-so-silent anymore, but he wasn’t able to finish his thought before I stomped off up to my room upstairs.

I slammed the door behind me, pissed off. At the world, at my parents, at everything. I flopped onto my bed and checked my phone on the nightstand beside me. 10:02, it read. I groaned, and plopped my face onto my pillow and let out a guttural scream, which was muffled by the pillow.

“Why does everyone I ask have useless answers?? Why do my own parents not know what to do in this situation?? How could they not know, or at least have been PREPARED for this??? I WISH THEY WERE DEAD!!”

Defeated, I started to cry. The crying soon turned into sobbing as I thought about how horrible school would be upon return. I didn’t think that I could take the torment and insults much longer. I had had it up to here, and I don’t think I could handle it on my own anymore.

… 

 

“Hey.”

“Hey kid, wake up. I don’t got all night.”

I pushed myself up onto my forearms and looked around. I hadn’t realised that I had fallen asleep. But that wasn’t the main concern at hand. Who was that talking to me? Because it certainly wasn’t a voice I recognised.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, before he spotted him.

Tall, about six and a half feet tall, to be exact, wearing a black hoodie and- all black clothing, now that I could see him. Though he had the hood on and I couldn’t make out a whole lot of facial details besides that he had a little bit of white stubble on his chin, I knew that this wasn’t a friendly face.

I screamed, hoping that one of my parents would hear me and come to my aid.

“Kid, save yer breath. No one can hear ya screamin’ right now ‘cept me, and it’s really annoying. Just like how no one can hear me, except you.”

I stopped screaming, but that didn’t take the fear out of me. I scooted towards the wall, and leaned against it, trying to get as far away from the stranger in my room.

“W-who are you?”

“That ain’t important right now. But I’m here to grant all yer wishes kid.”

“But I didn’t make any wishes, or ask for anything…”

“Yeah, ya kinda did. ‘I WISH THEY WERE DEAD!!’ were your exact words. I’s heard ya. I can hear ya in so many ways that ya wouldn’t even come close to undastandin’,” the stranger said, leaning forward over the bed to tap on my temple.

I shivered at the contact, then swallowed hard. I did say this, yes, but I didn’t really mean for it to be taken seriously. I just said it out of frustration, nothing more, nothing less.

“S-so, w-what are you going to d-do…?” I asked, fear shaking my voice.

“Nothin’ now, it’s already done. I’ve done done my job here. Happy freakin’ holidays, kid,” he said, and with that, he left. Not by going out the door or the window, though. He just… vanished into thin air. And this is when I passed out.

When I woke up again, I panicked, thinking that the buy was still in my room. But after looking around, I saw that he wasn’t in my room anymore, and I sighed with relief. But thinking upon his words, I felt my fear spike up again. I checked the time, and I saw that it was early Christmas morning, 3:57 A.M. 

I started making my way slowly down the hallway to my parents bedroom. I just wanted to check on them, make sure that that guy hadn’t done anything to them.

“Guys…?” I knocked on their door.

No response.

I pushed open their door slowly, and walked over to them. I pulled the blankets off of their heads, the sight I saw there that morning was enough to make me faint on the spot.

Now to describe what I saw, though my memory is a little out of it there, it was horrifying to say the least. Their heads, or lack thereof, were completely gone. The odd thing was, there was no blood or anything. Just the stumps of their necks, and they almost looked… pre-cauterized.

Apparently I screamed, and the neighbors called 911, because next thing I know, cops are showing up here and asking me what happened to my parents, though I knew nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

When the police initially arrived, I had no idea what happened. Until I looked up and got another good look at what was around me. I had almost completely forgotten about the situation at hand, since I had passed out at the initial sighting. Anyways, the police weren’t very helpful with me much. I was borderline-hysterical and the most they did for me was tell me to calm down and stop crying because the tears wouldn’t revive them.

Not long after the police arrived, my uncles, Kyungsoo and Jongin, showed up. Part of the way I knew they were here was that I heard them screaming that they were going to make hell worse than what was now happening if they didn’t get to see me immediately. I pushed my way through the crowds of police officers at my front door, screaming “KYUNGSOO! JONGIN!”

They must have heard me, because next thing I knew, there were 2 police officers being pushed- no, SHOVED- out of the way so they could make their way to me. I ran towards them faster than I ever thought possible, and barreled my way into their arms. They immediately opened their arms to me, and wrapped them around me, tears streaming down all of our faces by now. 

“Are you okay? What happened? Oh my god,” they said over and over, and the only response I could muster was, “I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know…”.

Minutes passed- or maybe it was hours, I don’t know- and by the time the sun started to rise again, I had Kyungsoo and Jongin helping me pack my bags, so I could go and live at their house from now on, with my parents’ untimely passing. They had helped me up in my room, packing everything I needed, and even a few things from around the house just to remind me of the home that once was, and now will forever be, just a faint memory…

 

~~~~~

 

By the time they had gotten everything packed into the car, I was already passed out in the backseat of their car. I don’t know how long I was asleep, but it must have been a while, because when I awoke to Jongin and Kyungsoo softly shaking my shoulder and telling me that we were home now, it was almost three o’clock in the afternoon. We went inside to explore the house, which was strangely foreign to me. They must have picked up on my confusion and wonder though.

“We didn’t like the area we lived in, so we moved out here, where it’s much quieter and nicer,” Kyungsoo explained. Jongin nodded absentmindedly in approval, glancing around, as if he was looking or expecting someone to be around watching us. They showed me around the second floor first, since that was the one that had my room there. My room was very big and open-spaced, and there was a big desk next to the wall that connected with the patio doors. It was very light there, too, since the wall with the patio doors was practically all windows. Everything in that room was big, even the big four-posted bed that laid in the corner.

“This was originally just the guest bedroom, but with...you know, everything that happened, we just decided to make it yours instead. Do you like it?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I love it…” I quietly whispered, taking in all the beauty of the room. It was mine now, and i couldn’t believe that something this nice was mine now. It was a surreal feeling.

I took a quick glance at the desk, and screeched. Kyungsoo and Jongin were worried for a split second, but that quickly went away as I ran over to the desk and picked up the all the pencils and drawing utensils that laid there.

“THERE IS SO MUCH STUFF HERE THAT I CAN USE TO DRAW THINGS OH MY GOD,” I rushed on, now going through the drawers to see what else lay in wait for me to discover.

Kyungsoo sighed with relief, and Jongin just laughed at how excited I was over this. They must not have seen much of my artwork, if they were confused in the slightest why I was excited about this.

We brought in my stuff from the car and started to unpack it. We were unpacking and setting things up late into the night. It was when it was nighttime that I started to get a little panicky.

“Wait, am I going to be staying… alone in here?” I asked nervously. 

“Well, this is your room, after all so… yeah,” Jongin said.

“Um… guys? Can I, uh, sleep in your room tonight? I just… don’t really want to be alone tonight. I'm kind of scared,” I said, trying not to let them hear the panic that was trying to creep into my voice.

“If it’ll make you feel better, then stay with us as long as you need,” Kyungsoo said, looking at Jongin for approval. Jongin nodded, and I felt relieved. I don’t think I was just ready yet to be staying by myself again. I don’t think I would be for a little while.

We picked up several pillows from my bed, and a big comforter, too, and made a pallet on the floor next to their bed in their room. Their room also had a door to the room the had specifically just for their dogs, and the room was just filled with bowls for their food and water, and dog beds for each dog (collectively they had 5- Jjang Ah, Mong Gu, and Jjang Gu, who were mostly Jongin’s, and Mongmool and Huchu, who were mostly Kyungsoo’s).

Anyways, we took our time making up the pallet on the floor in their room to make it as comfortable for me as possible, and once it was ready, I laid down and almost immediately fell asleep.

That night my dreams were filled with nothing but haunting images of the strange man that I’m certain murdered my parents. I gave up on sleep after the second time I woke up with cold sweats.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, I guess they saw how tired I looked, because they asked me like three times if I was okay, and if I had slept enough. I told them every time I asked that I was okay, and I guess they finally gave up on asking. They made me my favorite breakfast that morning, cinnamon rolls and chocolate milk. I ate quickly, and after I thanked them to the food, I went back up to the guest- no, my- room and started to take inventory of all the drawing supplies within the desk. There was practically everything- charcoals, blending sticks, erasers, brand-new sketch books- EVERYTHING. I wrote down how much of everything there was, which was always a nervous habit of mine, I opened up one of the sketch books and started to draw a dog. I drew the type of dog I had always wanted, which was a fluffy Bichon, white and smaller sized. I had always wanted a dog like this, I even had a name already picked out in case I got one- Vivi.

I finished in no time, and immediately showed Jongin and Kyungsoo my art. I was actually really impressed with myself when I finished.

“Y-you drew that?” Kyungsoo asked with wide eyes.

“All by yourself, too…?” Jongin asked incredulously.

“Yeah. I drew it because it’s the exact kind of dog that I’ve always wanted- a fluffy white Bichon. I even have a name already picked out in case I get one in the future,” I said, feeling my cheeks heat up a little. I’d never recieved this kind of feedback from anyone when I had showed off my artwork, so this was a new feeling.

“What’s that?” Kyungsoo asked, still looking at the picture.

“Vivi.”

He gave Jongin a knowing look, and then turned back to me.

“That’s a great name. Perfect for an adorable dog like this.”

“Th… Thanks,” I stuttered out. They handed me the picture back, and I went back up to my room. I heard them talking, though I couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying. After I gave up trying to decipher the muffled conversation, I was actually able to make out the sound of Jongin getting up and saying that he was going out to get a couple of things. I felt like I should have been safe during the day, so I decided to take a little bit of a nap while he was out. 

 

~~~~~~

 

I woke up when the front door slammed shut with Jongin’s return home. That was the only bad thing about the house, the front door was so loud when you shut it. Anyways, I went down to the foyer to see why, when Jongin came in, Kyungsoo started squealing and saying that something was ‘so cute’.

I almost had a spaz attack when I saw that it was a dog. The exact kind of dog that I had drawn just a couple of hours prior. 

“OH MY GOD DOGGO GIVE ME,” I screeched, and slid on the hardwood floors over to the dog. It was even the size of the dog that I had dreamed of having one day.

“You like it?” Jongin laughed.

“It’s so cute,” I said, not really paying attention to anything but the little ball of fur in front of me. 

“Oh good, because Merry late Christmas, it’s yours,” Kyungsoo said.

All expressions drained from my face as he said this.

“W-what?! It’s mine?? You’re serious??”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo laughed, “he’s yours. We realised that we hadn’t gotten you anything for Christmas. When you showed us that drawing of the dog earlier today, I looked at Jongin like that because at the pet store downtown, there was a dog that looked almost exactly like that. Same coat color, same size and all.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!!” I said over and over, appreciating the little ball of fur that was now mine. 

Jongin helped me carry in all the supplies I would need for him, food and water bowls, brushes, a dog bed, toys- man they really thought of everything. I already loved that dog so much and I had only known it for a total of like 5 minutes. It was a great feeling, having something to love and look forward to taking care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HaPPy HaLLOweEn gUYs


	3. Chapter 3

It only took me a couple of days to get used to my new surroundings, but it still didn’t feel right. One day at lunch at the table, the question came up.

“Hey, Sehun,” Kyungsoo began, “do you want to go back to school at all this year? After the break for the holidays is over, I mean?”

“Umm, I think… eventually I will, but for now… I think I still need a little time to adjust.”

“We thought so. We have something scheduled, more to help you than anything, but if you feel uncomfortable with this, then we can stop at any time. We go tonight.”

“We go to what?” I asked.

“Therapy session,” Jongin paused, then added, “because we’ve noticed the change in behavior over time. It seems like the more time goes on and the more time you have to think about… what happened, the more you change, as if you’re still blaming yourself for what happened, when it was clearly not.”

“Oh… okay. I guess I can try it, once,” I said, not really thinking of anything else to say at the moment. Kyungsoo’s phone rang with that god-awful ringtone that he’s had for forever now, and he excused himself. When he returned a couple of minutes later, he seemed a little more worried than when we last saw him.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him, Jongin following up with, “Who was it, love?”

“It was the police. They were asking how Sehun was.”

“What else?”

“They also… want Sehun to come in as soon as he can to give them a description of the man that was there that night that they died, and they want him to recall to the best of his memory what had happened on his account,” he said carefully.

I dropped my spoon and stared at the table, a state of semi-shock overcoming me. I guess they were saying my name, because by the time I zoned back into reality, they were both looking at me really worried.

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay? You kind of scared us for a second there,” Jongin said worriedly.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay. I was just spacing out for a second. I guess I just got really lost in my thoughts. Sorry about that,” I said, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“It’s okay, you just worried us a little. We won’t make you do it if you don’t want to, but it would be really helpful for you to give a description of him to  
aid them in his capture,” Kyungsoo said.

“I can do it. What time does the therapy thingy start?”

“Five-thirty. Why?”

I looked at the clock, then turned back to them, “It’s only about noon now, so after we’re done eating, why don’t we do this now? I wanna hurry up and get this over with, and if I do this now, the therapy afterwards could help me more, I think.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin exchanged… strange looks with each other.

“Are you sure about this?” Kyungsoo asked, placing his hand over mine carefully.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’ll be okay… I’ll be okay. Let’s go get ready then.”

We placed out dishes in the sink after rinsing them off, then went up to our rooms to get dressed. I had no idea what to wear, I’d never done something like this before. Casual? Nice dress-up clothes? I settled on some jeans and a nice-ish t-shirt and my old beat up pair of black Converse and a leather jacket that Yifan had given me. It was the first thing he gave me after he became my second dad. I had always taken good care of this, and now I know that I would be pretty much preserving it after today. I decided that I would only allow myself to wear it on days that we had therapy sessions (if we have more after today’s).

Jongin called up to me, “Hey! Both of us are ready, and if you want to do this before the thing tonight, you should probably get a move-on!”

“I’ll be down in just a second!” I called back. I looked around, finally spotting it on my desk. A black box, no bigger than the palm of my hand, that held inside the two rings that I loved more than anything. One from Junmyeon that he gave me last year on my birthday, and the one that I got from Luhan on my last birthday. God, I missed Lu. I think I might decide to go back to school, just so I can continue to see him every day. I mean, I’ll also want to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun again, but I’m more concerned with seeing Luhan again at the moment.

I ran downstairs after putting the rings on, and ran out the door, throwing a quick, “Let’s go,” over my shoulder before running in the direction of the car.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It seemed like the closer we got to the police station, the more nervous I got, until we finally arrived. And it didn’t help that when we finally did get there, we had to wait for almost fifteen or twenty minutes before someone was actually available to talk to me.

He took me to an empty room. Well, I say empty, but I was getting more interrogation-room vibes from this place, and it creeped me out. I hated it from the moment I stepped in. There was a small window in the back behind me, and on the wall opposite it, there was a one-way mirror, which I assumed someone was standing behind, watching the conversation. There was also a small metal table and 4 chairs around it. I took my seat in the chair in front of the window, facing the mirror. Jongin and Kyungsoo took the chairs to the left and right of me and slid them to my sides, and the man that would be asking me questions sat on the opposite side of the table that we were all sitting on.

He asked me many questions which I did not know the answers to, some really specific, others just general. I remember he asked me for a description, and asked if I knew how he got in. I told him that I just woke up to him being in my room, and he never directly answered my questions that I asked him. I could feel the concern emanating from Jongin and Kyungsoo as I recalled the night of my parent’s death. Kyungsoo, especially, though, and I understood why, since Junmyeon was his brother and all. 

After he was done asking me all the questions, though, I was glad the therapy place was close, because it was 5:20. I hated that the questions took so long to answer, and that he repeated so many of the questions, because it really killed me. Even the therapy session took what seemed like forever. By the time we were done with everything, I was just so emotionally exhausted, that I just went straight to bed when I got home, even though it was only 9:00.

 

~~~~~~

 

I woke to the sun shining in through my window and a… dog? I wondered how Huchu got out again, since he had a habit of going in my room and messing with me when he got out, but I opened my eyes and saw Vivi instead. I almost forgot that Jongin and Kyungsoo got me a dog of my own. I laughed it off, and sat up to pet the little ball of fluff. He was so excited to find that I had awoken finally.

“Do you need to go out? Huh?” I said to Vivi. He cocked his head to the side, then jumped around in circles, which I took as a yes.

I opened my door and went downstairs to the kitchen and out the back door, and it wasn’t until I stepped outside that I realised I forgot to put shoes on. I didn’t mind, though, since I wasn’t going to be out here long.

We went back inside after a little bit, and when I walked in, Jongin and Kyungsoo were in the kitchen eating cereal. I got weird vibes from them, like they were waiting for me to come in. And it was confirmed when Kyungsoo spoke up.

“Hey, you’re awake. Stay down here for a sec before you go back upstairs, though, because I, er, WE have to ask you a question,” he said cautiously.

“Oh, o...kay,” I returned, curious as to whether or not I was in trouble or not.

“So, what did you think of the therapy session yesterday? Good, bad, neutral? What I'm trying to get at is really if you want to keep going or if you want to stop,” Kyungsoo rushed on as I took my seat opposite of him.

I had to take a minute to think about what he said since he said it so fast, before I said, “If you guys want to keep going then yeah. If you don’t then I won’t go. My choice really depends on what you guys want to do. I'm more of a follower than a leader, anyways.”

“Yeah, but that isn’t what we asked,” Jongin started, “we asked if YOU wanted to keep going, because like you said, our choice depends on your preference. We were really doing this because we wanted to help you anyways.”

“It doesn’t matter to me if we go or not. It was kinda boring anyways. But there is one thing that I kinda want to do now.”

“And that is?” Kyungsoo asked with a confused look on his face.

“I want to go back to school.”

“Really? When?”

“I kinda wanna wait a little after school starts again, so I can give myself some time to adjust to my current surroundings, so if I can, I wanna go, if you’ll let me,” I said, the whole time trying to ignore the creeping fear that they would say no.

“Well…” Kyungsoo looked over to Jongin, and Jongin gave a small nod.

“Yeah, sure. We can drive you or you can walk, whatever you’d like.”

I was overwhelmed with joy at the new development in my life. I would be able to go back to school, and I would be able to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun… and Luhan too. When I thought about him, that made me think about how much I missed him above anything else. And that may or may not have been one of the main reasons that I wanted to go back, other than the fact that school would be a better thing to take my mind off of this situation than any therapy. And Lulu would be a big help to me, too. I rushed back up to my room, Vivi in tow, ready to text the three of them and tell them the news.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the anime reference! Tell me what anime it's from, too

After they said it was okay for me to go on and go to school once it started up again, it was as if time came to a crawl as the days got closer and closer to actually going. I swear it was actually going to kill me.

Then the time came for me to go. Finally, I could see my friends again and see them. The two weeks of waiting better be worth the wait, and I’m certain that it will since I’ll see Luhan and Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

I woke to Kyungsoo shaking me carefully, saying, “Hey, Sehun, time to wake up. You have to get ready.”

“Ready for what?” I said, still half-asleep. I pulled the blanket up over my head, hiding from the coldness of the room.

“Did you forget already? You said you wanted to go to school, and it starts again today, so you gotta get up,” he said. Vivi was up on the bed now, helping Kyungsoo try to get me awake. He started to pull off the blanket from my head, and I sighed in defeat as he got it off.

I sat up groggily, rubbing my eyes. I looked around and saw that on the bench of my desk, there was a school uniform and a new pair of shoes. Kyungsoo must have seen me looking confused at it, because he asked me what was wrong.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just kinda wondering when you got all of that,” I half-whispered, uncovering the rest of myself from the warmth of my bed. I groaned at the feeling of the floor on my feet. Even the carpet was cold in here. I walked over to the bench and pulled on the uniform, surprised that it fit me. I didn’t even know that they remembered what size clothes I wore, or what size shoes I had. Anyways, I put them on and went downstairs to eat some breakfast before I went to school.

Kyungsoo and Jongin were already waiting for me in the kitchen. I sat at the table and ate in silence, wondering what school will be like now.

“Okay, so, are you going to walk, or do you want one of us to drive you? Either way works for us,” Jongin asked me once I walked in.

“Would you drive me for today? I’ll just have you drive me for now unless I say otherwise, how about that?” I returned, not looking at them. I had the feeling that once school started again, Luhan would want to walk with me to school. I didn’t think that he lived that far from here, which was good. I would have to ask him when I got there.

“Yeah, just let me grab my keys really quick. Go ahead and wait out in the car,” Jongin said, turning on his heel to the hallway. I passed him, and out the front door I went.

 

~~~~~~

 

The moment I stepped through the doors in school, there were so many heads that turned my way. But I wasn’t worried about them. I was worried what Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Luhan’s reactions to me being back would be. I mean, I didn’t come back to school until over a month after it started back up again, so I didn’t know if they would be mad or worried or what. I wondered if they knew what happened at all, or if they knew the reason why I was gone. 

All my questions were answered when I looked up for a second and before I had time to process what was happening, Luhan had barreled his way through the crowds in the halls and wrapped his arms around me.

“JESUS CHRIST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? I’M NOT LETTING YOU GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME AGAIN IF THIS IS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN OH MY GOD,” he yelled in my ear, setting his head on my shoulder, still not letting me go. And really, I didn’t want him to let go just yet. I liked the feeling of being held by him after not being able to see him for so long.

When we finally parted, he walked with me to go see Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who, according to him, really missed me. We had to go through like 4 freaking hallways to get to where they were on the top floor. Not surprisingly, they were in the third music room, which almost always went unused, which is why we used it to hang out. 

We stepped through the doors, and I got close to the same treatment that I got from Luhan from those two. Chanyeol practically picked me up when he hugged me, and Baekhyun, small as he was, took the breath out of me when he hugged me.

It almost looked as if they were in tears when they finally pulled themselves off of me.

“Are you guys… okay?” I asked, the tightness in my chest seeming to get impossibly tighter.

“What the hell do you mean are WE okay?? We’re more concerned about you, with everything that happened to you over break,” Baekhyun said in his half-concerned, half-angry voice. 

“Yeah no kidding,” Chanyeol jumped in.

I looked at Luhan with a confused look, and he must have read my thoughts, because he looked at me and said softly, “It wasn’t long after everything  
happened with… your parents… that we heard about it. We were all really worried about you, we didn’t know what had happened to you or if anything HAD happened to you or…” he trailed off, his voice giving out as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“Woah woah woah, hey now, don’t cry,” I said, wrapping my arms around him. I swear with how hard he gripped onto me, he could have cracked one of my ribs if he squeezed any harder.

“We thought… something happened to you, too. No one would tell us if you were okay or if you were hurt or anything. We thought you had died, too, or something,” Luhan said with teary eyes. With the pad of my thumb, I wiped away the tears that threatened to fall, and he leaned his head into my touch.

“But look, I’m here now. I’m okay,” I said looking to Chanyeol and Baekhyun for their input. They gave me the look, like ‘wait until Luhan’s gone and we’ll talk’. So we talked for a little bit more before Luhan said that he had to go.

As he went out the door, he turned around and said, “You better tell me where you’re staying now, because I’m walking with you to school from now on.”

I smiled, and turned back to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

“Okay, spill. What was that look for earlier?”

“Well,” Chanyeol started, “I don’t think you… fully understand how much he missed you.”

“Huh?”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun said, “after everything happened, you were the first person we thought of. All of us worried about you more than anything. But I think Luhan took it the hardest.”

“What… do you mean, Baek?”

“Sehun… he didn’t leave his house for almost two weeks after it happened. We tried to get him to just come over to our house, just to talk or  
something, but he still didn’t do anything. He didn’t want to do anything with no knowledge of your well-being.”

“He isn’t lying, Sehun,” Chanyeol added, “Luhan seriously didn’t leave because he thought you could have been dead, too. Last Saturday we got him to come out of his room, finally, and this past Wednesday we got him to leave his house and go with us. Today was the first day he came back to school, so it was a good god damn thing that you showed up today, or else he would have never showed up here again.”

“Wait… he really thought… that I was dead? And he didn’t leave because of that?”

“Yes. I don’t think you fully realise how much he cares for you, Sehun. I’m pretty sure that he cares for you more than anyone else that he knows. When we would visit him on the days that he didn’t leave his room, you were the only one he would talk about.”

I stared at the floor as I felt my whole face heat up when he said this. Was this why he reacted so extremely when he saw me today? Maybe… he thought of me as more than just a friend.

They must have saw my ears getting red because I looked up and they just looked at each other and smiled.

“I recognise that look, Channie,” Baekhyun said with a smile.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Chanyeol returned, giggling to himself a little.

Baekhyun turned to me with an… oddly serious look, put his hands on my shoulders, and said, “You need to eventually tell him how you feel. Keeping your emotions bottled up like this isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

“B-but how? I’m no good with expressing my emotions and feelings and stuff. You two of all people should know that,” I mumbled, looking back down to my shoes.

“I don’t know. You have to figure out how to do that yourself. This is about YOUR feelings, so you need to figure out how to word this yourself.”

I sighed, not knowing what to do. I am probably, no, I AM, the worst at expressing how I feel towards other people. I can't just… make it into words as easily as others can. But with… all of this now, I guess I’m gonna have to learn how to fast. Especially if it’s for Luhan. For him, I would do anything.

I looked back up to them, took a deep breath, and said, “Okay, I’ll do it. I can do this myself, but it’ll take me a while to figure out how exactly to word it to him.”

Baekhyun squealed and jumped around a couple of times, and Chanyeol said to me, “It’s gonna be okay. No matter what, he will accept you. He cares for you way too much to say no to you,” and grinned.

I can do this. For Luhan, I’d go to the ends of the earth and back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE WHOLE TIME WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS I WAS INTERNALLY SCREAMING

The school day passed on faster than I had expected, and frankly, I was kind of getting nervous. Baekhyun said that I should tell him how I felt, but how am I supposed to do that? I am the absolute WORST at expressing my feelings towards other, and especially when I’m talking about my feelings for a specific person, WITH SAID PERSON. So this definitely won’t be easy for me.

The end of the day bell rang, and the moment I stepped out of the classroom, I saw Luhan running towards me. I think in the process he also pushed three people and almost knocked over another. 

He stopped in front of me and breathed heavily from running. I grinned, and helped him up. 

“Why did you run? We both know you are nowhere NEAR athletic enough to be able to do all that running, so you might not wanna keep it up.”

He looked at me and flashed his (in my opinion INCREDIBLY cute) smile at me and said softly, “You know, whatever gets me to you faster. I really missed you, you know.”

I blushed almost immediately, and had to look away so that he wouldn’t see. But I'm pretty sure it was too late, because I heard him laugh a little to himself when I turned away.

We stepped out the double doors at the entrance and started the way to my house. Luhan was constantly asking me questions about my life now, where I lived, what it was like, who I lived with, EVERYTHING. I really liked that he cared this much, showed this much concern for someone like me, when he could just be going and spending his time with someone better than me. 

Anyways, the walk from school to the house took about ten minutes, but it didn’t feel like it since Luhan was filling in the silence constantly with questions about my new life.

We walked in the doors and set our stuff down, and Kyungsoo looked down off the balcony to see who walked in the door.

“Hey, Sehun, how was school?”

“Good, good. It wasn’t as bad as I imagined it would be for my first day beck, but it was still pretty boring. Honestly it was nice to have something to do for the day instead of just sitting there in my room contemplating on what do next,” I went on, with Kyungsoo giving the occasional nod.

 

“That’s good, I’m glad you’re happy with it.”

“Oh, and also, this is my friend Luhan. Can he stay for a while with me?” I said, gesturing my hand towards said person. 

“Oh yeah, that’s no problem,” he looked to Luhan, “he can stay for as long as he likes.”

I smiled and thanked him, and led Luhan up to my room. We stepped through the door, and immediately, Luhan ran over to my bed and flung himself on it. I walked over to my desk and set my stuff down on the bench, pulling out a folder and a couple pencils before joining him on the bed.

“What’s that, Sehunnie?” he asked, eyeing down the worn black folder. 

“After everything happened over break, I started to draw as a stress reliever a lot more often as I used to.”

“Really? How come I’ve never seen any of your drawings before?”

“I… never really liked to show them off because I always thought that they weren’t good enough. I was always able to spot something wrong with them, or something I didn’t do right.”

“Can I see some of them? Please?”

I gave him a small ‘sure’ before shyly handing him the folder. I laid back on the bed and folded my hands behind my head. I heard him open the folder, and then he gasped.

I opened my eyes and turned towards him, and saw that his eyes were wide, his mouth almost just as wide.

“Is… something wrong?”

“SEHUN WHAT THE FUCK WHY HAVEN’T YOU SHOWN ME THESE BEFORE???” Luhan yelled, flipping through more drawings. Suddenly I remembered the   
portraits I did of him and I started to internally panic. I didn’t know if they were in that folder or not, and I didn’t know how he would react to seeing them or-

“Sehun?” Luhan’s voice interrupted my train of thought. I looked over to him and he had his eyes glued to a paper there.

Oh no.

I looked at what it was, and sure enough, it was one of the portraits I drew of him. One of the more recent ones, too. I blushed and messed with my hands, refusing to look at him.

“Sehun,” he repeated, “when… when did you draw this?”

“I… I drew it about a week ago. It didn’t take long to do, though. I can picture certain faces especially well when I draw them, but… yours, especially…” I trailed off, embarrassed.

He set the folder down on the opposite edge of the bed, and looked at me. My stomach did flips. I’d never seen him look at me like that. What was he thinking? Why was he-

My thoughts disappeared as I felt his lips press on mine. My body reacted before my mind though, because I found myself kissing him back with a little desperation.

When he pulled away, I stayed still, not knowing what to do, because my mind had wandered to the farthest corners of the earth. 

“Sehun… did you miss me as much as I missed YOU?” 

I blushed and looked down, mumbling, “Maybe. After what Baekhyun told me what he did today after you left the room, it made me even more glad that I came back. You were one of the main reasons why I decided to come back. I guess I missed you that much.”

I felt my blush reach up to my ears as his hand pulled my chin up, just enough to where I was looking him in the eyes.

“What did Baekhyun tell you?” he said softly, not taking his eyes off mine for one second.

“He told me that you didn’t do anything while I was gone. You didn’t even leave your room for days, you refused to eat, you refused to do anything… Then today, Baekhyun said that you looked more alive than you ever had in the past couple months when you saw me.”

“Well… at least, he isn’t wrong.”

He put his hand up to my cheek, and I leaned into the touch, as he started to explain why.

“Without you, I didn’t really want to do anything. I… didn’t feel like it would be right coming to school without you being there, without your smile to light up the room, without just YOU being there. I felt like without you, nothing was really worth it. I kinda fell into a depression of sorts, I guess you could say, and I didn’t really do anything. I only came out of my room the one day that Chanyeol and Baekhyun got me to was because I felt like I had to fully accept the possibility that you could have been dead and gone, already, and that was the hardest part of it all. Losing the one thing that I care the most about was… something I never wanted to imagine. I went to school today because I ran out of possible absences that I could have used up, so I really had no choice. Seeing you actually there today, that was the first time in my life I truly felt like crying out of happiness,” he said, leaning forward until our foreheads were against one another.

“Luhan…” I felt myself tearing up, the lump in my throat becoming harder and harder to swallow down.

“Shhh,” he said, swiping my tears away with the pad of his thumb, “it’s okay, you’re here now and everything is okay, because I have you,”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat myself in his lap. He gave in immediately, putting his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist tightly.

“With everything that’s happened now, I really don’t want to let you go from this position,” Luhan said.

I looked into his soft brown eyes and saw nothing but care and love in them, and he looked right back into mine. Our thoughts must have connected at that   
moment, because he pulled my chin up and kissed me again, this time slower and sweeter, like he was trying to save every moment that he could with me. I wanted nothing more than to spend all the rest of my time with him.

I broke the kiss and looked straight into his eyes, “Luhan, I really like you. A lot.”

“I know, I know,” he said, “I do too. Don’t worry.”

Just then I heard Kyungsoo calling me downstairs, asking me if Luhan was going to be staying for dinner. I reluctantly broke from Luhan’s hold on me, and went out my door and to the top of the stairs.

“Actually, Soo, can he stay the night? We can go to his house to pick up his clothes for tomorrow and come back and have dinner, then he can just walk to school with me tomorrow. Is that okay with you and Jongin?”

I heard him laugh slightly at the new nickname for him, then called up, “Sure, don’t take too long getting his stuff. Dinner’s almost done.”

I laughed, thanked him, then ran into my room to get Luhan so we could go get his things.

 

~~~~~

 

It didn’t take too long to get his stuff, and dinner didn’t take too long, either. As soon as we were done, me and Luhan went back upstairs to my room and laid down.

We laid down and he wrapped his arms around me, and I nuzzled my face into his neck, enjoying the moment while it lasted. He was so warm, and I loved it. I felt protected and safe around him, and I haven’t felt this safe around someone for a long time.

“Hey Sehun?” Luhan’s voice invaded the silence.

“Yeah?”

“Will you do the me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

I propped myself up on my elbow, eying him down, before laughing and falling back into his embrace.

“Of course I would, Lu. Of course.”

I looked him in the eyes once again, and kissed him softly, being glad that I had someone that I could call mine, that I could rely on to care for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking fluffy I think I need to go check myself for cavities Jesus Christ


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner that night went by fast, with the occasional knowing glance my way from Kyungsoo and Jongin, but other than that, nothing much happened. I felt Luhan’s eyes looking at me almost the entire time, and I couldn’t help but continuously blush. We finished dinner quickly, thanked them, and Luhan went back upstairs, and I went into the kitchen to put our dishes in there. As soon as I stepped in there, Kyungsoo immediately turned my way and grinned, like he knew something I didn’t.

“Luhan’s kinda cute, wouldn’t you say?” he said, lifting his voice a little at the end.

“W-what? Why… why do you say that?” I said, and as soon as I heard my voice stutter, and felt my ears getting warmer by the second, I knew that I was screwed.

“Oh, come on. I know the look that he was giving you, and the fact that you never looked back at him, you only blushed, told me so many things that words could never say themselves,” Kyungsoo said as I started to hand him the dishes. 

“Well… he is…” I said, feeling the blush in my ears.

I heard Kyungsoo laugh at this, and as I turned back to retire to my bedroom for the night, he said, “Wait, Sehun.”

I turned back to face him, shooting him a slightly confused look, and he just smiled and said, “Whatever happens, we’ll always love you. If anything happens between you and him, don’t worry about what the others say about you. Just do what makes YOU happy, and don’t worry about the rest.”

I smiled and muttered a quiet ‘thank you’ before running up the stairs to my room.

When I stepped through the door, I found that Luhan had already made himself at home and buried himself under the fluffy blankets on my bed. I walked over and picked up my pajamas and stuff off the end of the bed and made my way towards the attached bathroom.

I changed quickly, and slid into bed next to Luhan, and he must have fallen asleep while he was waiting for me. I smiled, and picked up my book off of the bedside table, turned on the lamp, and read for a little while.

About ten minutes into my book, I felt Luhan’s arms slowly make their way around my waist. I looked over to him, and his eyes were on me, curiosity filling the brown orbs.

“What,” he yawned (and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat), “what’re you reading?”

I closed the cover, leaving my thumb on my page to mark it, and showed it to him.

“Eleven Minutes by… Paulo Coelho? I think I’ve read it before, for some class thing a while ago…” he said, still half asleep. He laid his head in my lap, arms still around my waist, and I continued reading.

Without thinking, I started to play with his hair, letting chunks of it fall back onto his face. It was calming, me running my fingers through his hair. And honestly, I think he liked me doing it too, because he kept nuzzling his nose into my thigh, all the while, a huge grin spread on his face. 

I gave up on reading after a while, and gave in to Luhan. I put my bookmark in my book and set it down, turned the light off, and buried myself under the blankets next to Luhan. He laid his forehead against the back of my head, and his hold on my waist tightened a fraction.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek and whispered an ‘I love you’ into my ear before laying back onto his side behind me. I returned the gesture, and drifted off to sleep, still in Luhan’s embrace.

 

~~~~~

 

I woke up to Luhan squealing, and I sat up, panicking. Relief washed over me as I saw that he was just screeching about Vivi and how cute he was.

“SEHUN WHEN DID YOU GET A DOGGO IT’S SO CUTE AAAAHH,” Luhan yelled, not taking his eyes off the ball of fluff for a second.

I sat up and yawned, and said, “I got it shortly after I started living here as a gift. It was a late Christmas thing, I guess.” I rubbed my eyes and got off the bed, walking over to the spot where they sat. 

We played with Vivi for a while, before getting our clothes on for school and going downstairs for breakfast before we left. We went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar, and went out the door, after saying goodbye to Kyungsoo.

We started walking down the street, and I felt something tugging at my hand. I looked up, and it was Luhan. I gave him a look before I took his hand in mine, and he laced our fingers together.

Not long after passing the first street, though, we heard two people yelling our names. Turning around, we saw that it was just Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They ran to catch up to us, and started walking with us. Baekhyun smirked at me when he caught a glance of me and Luhan’s intertwined hands, and I just smiled at him and gave him a look that said ‘thank you’. He smiled bigger, as if to say ‘no problem’, and turned back to Luhan, talking about something him and Chanyeol had done the night before.

The walk to school in total took about 5 minutes, but with Luhan by my side it felt like a mere couple of seconds. Time flew with every moment I was with him, and I loved it. I wanted to savor every moment I had with him, even if some were longer than others.

 

~~~~~

 

Going through my classes during the day, I noticed that Luhan was actually in a couple of them with me. P.E., and my… art class?? When did he start taking art?

When we walked in there, he must have seen the confused look on my face, because he headed my way.

“I… since WHEN are you in here?” I asked him. I thought he didn’t like art, and didn’t like doing art.

“Well, after everything happened, every time I saw anything artistic, I thought of you. And as a reminder of you, I kinda wanted to make an attempt at this, so it was like a little piece of you was with me at all times. Over break, I talked to the school counselors and they let me change from one class that I didn’t really care about to this. Kinda just so I could remember you all the time”

That kinda made me curious, and I accidentally let the question slip subconsciously.

“Luhan, how long have you actually liked me for?”

I mentally slapped myself over and over, hating that I let that slip, but even so, he looked up, like he was contemplating how to answer the question.

“Hmmm… let’s see. I think it was somewhere around about a month after we met. You were so shy and adorable and I loved it. I liked the quiet way you spoke, the small voice you used when you were concentrating, and just… everything about you was calling my name. As if you were made specifically for   
me. You were perfect in my eyes. Then Chanyeol and Baekhyun started talking to me and you, and they were really helpful with me. Telling me how I should go about having feelings for you, how to deal with it, things like that. But I think the only thing that made me really upset was when you would come to us three and ask us how to deal with getting bullied for having two dads instead of one dad and one mom. It was heartbreaking, because it made me think that you weren’t gay like I was, and…” he trailed off, sadness filling his voice.

I hugged him and said, “Well, I’m here now, and everything’s okay, just like you said last night, right?” I felt him jerk a little, and when I looked down at his face, I saw small tears trailing down his face.

“Hey, why are you crying? It’s okay, I promise,” I said meaningfully, wiping his tears away with my thumb. Him crying was the saddest thing I could ever imagine. He was my sunshine, and him crying was like clouds covering the sky.

“I just… I just missed you so much. I never wanted to lose you, and thinking about it again just…”

“It’s okay. It’s okay, I know,” I attempted to comfort him as he quietly sobbed into my shoulder.

We got through class, even though most of the time we weren’t even working, just staring at each other and smiling, then looking down to our papers, and repeating the cycle for the entire period. It was honestly great, I loved being looked at like that, like I was loved, wanted, and cared for. Like I was someone’s first choice. I loved the feeling.

School passed on slower than anything else after that hour, since Luhan wasn’t with me, then when school FINALLY ended, we went home together. Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked with us until we reached their street, and we parted our ways. 

Luhan looked at me as we reached my house, and pulled me into his embrace, kissing my head and whispering, “I love you, Sehunnie,” before walking off in the direction of his house.

 

~~~~~

 

When I walked in the door, Jongin was the one to greet me this time, telling me that Kyungsoo would be back soon, and began asking me how school was, and how the day went for me, and just little things like that. I answered that school was great, and that I was glad that I decided to go back.

“Is it because of Luhan?” he smirked.

My mouth dropped open, closed, then I cleared my throat and choked out a small ‘maybe’ before he burst into a fit of laughter.

“Oh, don’t worry. You asking him to stay last night REALLY wasn’t an indication that you liked him at all,” he said with a wink.

I had no response to that other than blushing again, and he smiled and said, “Don’t worry, we’ll love you no matter what. Plus we really like Luhan, too. He seems like a really nice and caring person.”

I smiled, “Yeah, he is. He’s great. I’m glad you guys like him as much as I like him.”

“No worries. Now go upstairs and relax a while, yeah?”

I smiled and went to my room. I took a nap while I waited for Kyungsoo to come home, all the while my thoughts were filled with thoughts of Luhan and how happy I was to have him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo got home around six that night, and I woke up around seven. As soon as I woke up, I went downstairs to eat dinner, then went back to bed.

I was about to read some more of my book, when my phone buzzed with a message from Luhan.

 

Luhan: Hey

 

Sehun: Hey you

 

Luhan: Look out your window :)

 

I got up and made my way over to the window and opened it. Luhan was outside, looking up at me with a big grin on his face.

“What are you doing?” I said through a grin.

“Get out here. I wanna take you somewhere,” he said, waving me down.

“Give me like five minutes,” I rushed downstairs to get my shoes on. As I started to tie my shoelaces, Kyungsoo saw me and looked confused.

“Where are you going…?”

“Luhan needs me for something. I promise I won’t stay out too late.”

“Ah, okay. Be back before… eleven? Sound good?”

“Yeah, thanks a bunch,” I pulled on a jacket and went out the door, and was immediately greeted by Luhan pulling me in for a hug.

When we broke apart, I grinned up at him, “So, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” he said, the look on his face making me worry about whether or not I would like it or not.

He took my hand in his and started to walk down the street. I noticed shortly into the walk that we were headed towards Chanyeol’s house.

“Hey, isn’t this the way to-”

“Shh, don’t ask questions yet, ask when we get there.”

We continued to walk for about two more minutes, and sure enough, he stopped in front of Chanyeol’s house. When we walked up the stairs, Chanyeol was quick to answer the door.

“Hey, you’re here finally. Baek’s upstairs, he’s been getting extremely impatient. I think if you guys took any longer he would have threw a tantrum,” he sighed, leading us upstairs. He threw a quick ‘hello’ to his sister, Yura, while she was in her room, as we made our way down the hall to his room.

When the door opened, Baekhyun almost exploded.

“IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR BEING HERE SO LATE???”

Luhan chuckled to himself, “Sorry, I fell asleep, and I’m pretty sure Sehun was, too. I literally just got him like ten minutes ago so cool it.”

Baekhyun sighed in defeat, “Alright, alright. Sorry. I was just REALLY bored waiting.”

I looked up to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, still confused. 

“So… why am I here again and not at home sleeping?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol furrowed his brows, “Did Luhan not tell you on the way here?”

I looked at Luhan, and he laughed, “I told him it was a surprise.”

“Why? There’s nothing really important here,” Baekhyun laughed.

“I just wanted to mess with him.”

I punched him in the arm, not hard enough to cause pain, but enough for him to feel it. He feigned offense, then laughed.

“I legit didn’t even know where we were going, either. He just texted me to look out my window, and he was like ‘Hey you, come with me. We’re going somewhere.’ And he started to lead me away down the street, and I asked him where we were going and he was like ‘Shh, just wait. Ask questions later.’” I gave Luhan a look, and he just laughed.

“Awww, you’re so cute when you get annoyed!” he exclaimed, squishing my cheeks together.

“I nah coot, I ‘anly,” I said with his hands still pushing my cheeks together.

“Aaaaaanyways,” Chanyeol said, eyeing us down, “me and Baek just wanted to congratulate you two on the relationship. We shipped you guys waaaay before you guys started to even like each other, so this was a great thing for us all.”  
My eyes widened slightly, before laughing and leaning my head onto Luhan’s shoulder. I felt him chickle a little, before he thanked him. 

“You know, I wouldn’t have said anything had Baekhyun not said what he had. With the way he worded things, it kinda put me into a panic and made me think that I was running out of time to say anything, and I guess that’s what pushed me to say anything. So,” I turned to Luhan, “If anything, you should be thanking Baekhyun for all of this happening.”

Luhan’s eyes widened a fraction, and Baekhyun just laughed.

“There’s no need to thank me,” he chuckled, “because with the way things were going with you, you would have gotten together anyways.”

We laughed, and then for the next couple of hours, we just chilled in Chanyeol’s room and talked about whatever came to our minds: school things, questions about the universe (which was a lot), random things (Like Chanyeol asking if we realised that ‘Nothing is ever on fire, fire is what’s on the thing we considered on fire), and then it was time for me to go home. I said my goodbyes to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and as I said goodbye to both of them, they both essentially said the same thing: ‘Don’t break him please. Take good care of him. He’s like our little brother.’

I told them I promised that I would.

 

~~~~~

 

Almost as if it was instinct, Luhan took hold of my hand and walked me home. I checked the time on my phone with the other hand: 10:27 P.M. Perfect timing. We stopped in front of my house, and Luhan pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest. He broke away and tilted my head up, kissing me carefully. I said goodnight, and went inside, smiling like crazy.

When I got in the door, something was… off. I didn’t hear Kyungsoo or Jongin. No noise. Maybe they had already gone to sleep? But that didn’t make sense. Why would they tell me to be home by a certain time, then just go to sleep before I got home anyways?

I went up to their room, determined to not let panic take me over. But that immediately went out the window when I opened their door, and seeing that they weren’t there. 

I went downstairs and checked every room, and I still couldn’t find them. My panic furthered itself when I called them and they didn’t answer. 

 

~~~~~

 

I must have passed out while I was panicking, because I woke up to Kyungsoo shaking me awake and asking me if I was okay. When my brain finally registered that it was Kyungsoo, I shot up and clung to him, tears rolling down my face.

“Hey, now, what happened? Why are you crying?” Kyungsoo asked me, rubbing comforting circles into my back.

“I came home and you weren’t here and I couldn’t find you and you didn’t answer your phone and… and…” I went on, still not fully realising that they were here and they were okay.

“Oh my god, Sehun, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise that…” Kyungsoo said, worry edging into his voice. Jongin was behind me now, a hand on my shoulder in attempt to comfort me. I raised my head to see what time it was, the clock reading almost two in the morning.

“Where… where did you go?” I said between sniffs.

“We got a call from an old friend of ours we met back in Japan. Kento Yamazaki. You remember when we told you about him, don’t you?”

I nodded, and he continued, “Well, he asked us to come over out of nowhere so we could help him with something. He sounded hysterical, and couldn’t fully explain why he needed us, and when we got there, we realised that it was a good thing that we went.”

“Why?”

“His dog ran away. That dog was the last thing his mother got for him before she passed away, so we understood why he needed it back so badly.”

I sighed with relief. I realised that everything was okay, and more importantly, they were okay.

“You look exhausted. You should go to sleep, you still have school tomorrow,” Jongin said, patting my back. I agreed. I gave them a hug, said goodnight, and made my way upstairs.

I let Vivi sleep with me tonight, since I was still feeling the effects of the residual internal panic. Vivi must have sensed it, too, because he was really clingy.

Before I went to bed though, Luhan sent me one last text message to send me to sleep:

 

Luhan: Thanks for being the best thing in my life. I love you so much. Goodnight <3

 

I smiled to myself, knowing that he was at least being honest with his feelings. That night I went to bed, my only thoughts being of Luhan and how much I loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HappyChanyeolDay

After the whole thing with me panicking and passing out yesterday, they were careful to make sure that I knew that they were gonna be here when I got home from school today. I started to go out the door to meet Luhan on the walk to school, before I turned back.

“Hey Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah?” he yawned.

“Sorry about last night. I-”

“Oh no no no. Don’t apologize for that. It was kinda my fault, since I didn’t tell you that we were gonna be gone. If anything I should be the one apologizing.”

I told him okay, and went out the door, Luhan immediately by my side within the first couple of seconds. 

“So how’s my beautiful boyfriend doing today?” he asked with a grin.

I blushed at the nickname, replying with a small “Good…” before he took his hand in mine and started walking. 

The walk to school felt like a mere couple of seconds, and the school day itself started to feel like it was going on faster every second.

Until P.E. came along, that is.

We were having fun, Luhan and me, until some kids started acting… kind of different towards us. I nonchalantly strolled their way in the gym, telling Luhan to stay there for a second. What they were saying fueled my anger.

“What the fuck are they, even? The taller one isn’t anywhere NEAR good looking, and the shorter one is waaaaaay worse than him” I heard the first one say.

“They’re just fags, don’t worry about them. They’re worth about as much as dirt,” the second, and the third’s saying was what made me especially mad.

“There’s nothing they can do. They’re worth nothing. They should just kill themselves already. No one wants them here.”

That pushed me over the edge. I walked over there, and without a word, punched the third one in the jaw, with all the force I could. 

Apparently, I blacked out, because next thing I know, Luhan was trying to pull me away, telling me over and over to stop until I finally calmed down.

I looked at my hands, then to the kids I fought. All three of them had bloody noses, but the third one, the one that had pissed me off the most, had his nose completely shattered, both of his eyes were black, and he was on the ground holding his arm, nose still gushing blood. 

I felt all the color drain from my face as I mumbled to myself, and even I can’t remember what exactly I was saying. Luhan still had his arms wrapped around me, not wanting me to have second thoughts and go back over to the other two to finish them.

Long story short, I got suspended. But the thing was, and I loved both of them for this, Kyungsoo and Jongin were both okay with me. I wasn’t even in trouble, they just told me not to do it again.

On the car rode home, Kyungsoo started, “Okay, listen. What you did was definitely not okay, but we aren’t going to punish you.”

My eyes bulged, “What?! You’re serious?”

“Yeah, but you have to tell us WHY exactly you did that, because there was definitely a really important reason why you did that. You wouldn’t just break someone’s nose and give them two black eyes over nothing.”

So I explained to them what happened, leaving out little detail in what I DID remember, and they both got extremely furious. I told them everything, what they said, how I blacked out and don’t remember doing that to them, all of it. 

“Did the fucking teacher do anything??” Jongin asked, fire in his eyes as he visibly tightened his grip on the wheel as he turned into the driveway.

“I don’t think so. Lu was the only one next to me when I started to remember things again, and the teacher was on the opposite side of the gym, just staring at us with the rest of the kids. Lu told me that… that he had never seen me so mad before, at anything.”

“Well, I don’t blame you. I don’t blame you at all,” Jongin breathed through gritted teeth.

Kyungsoo rubbed comforting circles into his back in attempt to comfort him, and turned to look at me in the backseat, “Well, we don’t blame you. You really love Luhan, and we can tell, and we’ve always known you to be the type to stand up for people when they need it, and to stand up for yourself. Just… try not to break them so badly next time?” He laughed at this last bit, and I laughed at it a little bit, too. 

When we headed inside, I went upstairs to take a nap. Before going up, though, Kyungsoo said, “You know, Sehun, why don’t you invite Luhan over to dinner? It’d be nice to get to formally meet him and get to know him.”

I smiled big, “Sure, I can text him when I get upstairs. I’ll tell you when he responds what he says.”

“Yeah, he probably won’t respond till school gets out, but yeah, tell us what he says.”

I ran up the stairs, excited to let Vivi out. Vivi was one of my favorite things to come home to, because he was always happy to see me. I opened the door, and he was already out, running around in my room. I figured Kyungsoo or Jongin had already taken him outside.

I hopped into the bed, Vivi taking his spot on the end of the bed. Pulling out my phone, I texted Luhan.

 

Sehun: Hey, Kyungsoo and Jongin want to know if you want to come over to dinner. They want to get to know you. 

 

Surprisingly enough, not five seconds after I set my phone on the side table, I got a response:

 

Luhan: Yeah, I’d love to. Can I spend the night, too?

 

Sehun: Yeah, I can ask them tonight at dinner. See you then

 

Setting an alarm on the phone for four o’clock, I put my phone on the side table. I turned on my side, and drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~~~

 

I woke up to arms around my waist, and someone smiling into my hair. I turned onto my opposite side to find that it was Luhan. I smiled, seeing that he had fallen asleep with me in his arms. I kissed his forehead, nose, and both of his cheeks, before kissing his lips, still parted with his breathing. He smiled, stretching but still not letting me go, before opening his eyes slowly. 

“Did you have a good nap?” he yawned.

“With the way that I woke up, how could I not?” I smiled.

Vivi saw that we were awake and jumped up by us as if to say ‘Give me attention’.

I picked up my phone and looked at the time. It was almost six. I got really confused, wondering why it didn’t go off at four like I had set it to. Turns out I had set it to four in the MORNING, not four in the afternoon. I turned off the morning alarm, not wanting to even think about what it would be like to wake up that early. 

A soft knock came at the door, and I said to come in. Kyungsoo opened the door, saying that we should head downstairs because dinner was almost ready. Luhan released me and we both sat up. Kyungsoo smiled, and went out the door, closing it as quietly as he had opened it. 

We made our way downstairs to the dining room, and I almost felt bad with the way Vivi looked when we told him to stay back in the room. Dinner was nice, and I liked it even better because Luhan was there.

“Hey, Luhan?” Jongin looked up from his plate.

Luhan gave a small ‘hmm’ in response, and Jongin went on, “What exactly happened today? What did Sehun do?”

“Hey, yeah. You remember,” I said, turning his way, “tell me what exactly I did, what I said, things like that because like I said, I don’t remember what I did. I only remember punching the middle-sized dude in the jaw, then you pulling me off of them, and all three of them were bleeding.”

He took a breath and looked to the ceiling, trying to recall the memory.

“Well, you looked at them kinda weird, like they did something to you. You told me to wait and stay there, that you would be back soon. You kinda walked really slowly over thir way. When I looked over again, you went from looking at the ground like you were focusing hard, then looked up to them like they said something bad like THAT,” he snapped his fingers for emphasis, “then you punched the one, and when the other two went over to try to pull you off the guy, you elbowed both of them in the face, and they flopped onto the floor, in pain. I could tell that that had hurt, because I HEARD their noses crack a little. Then you went and jumped back on the first one and started going at him again, and I ran over and had to pull you off of him because you wouldn’t stop with me yelling, so I had to physically PULL you off of him. I think you feeling me pull you off stopped you though and brought you back, because you just… stopped everything. You kinda went limp in my arms. The whole time though, the teacher just stood there and did nothing, and that pissed me off more than anything. Like, if kids are fighting, you need to fucking STOP THEM, not just stand there like an idiot and watch.”

I listened intently to him, not wanting to miss a detail of what I did.

“But I still have one question. WHY exactly did you start it?”

I looked at my plate, not really hungry anymore, “Well, the shorter one was like ‘What the fuck are they, even? The taller one isn’t anywhere NEAR good looking, and the shorter one is waaaaaay worse than him’, and the taller one followed up with ‘They’re just fags, don’t worry about them. They’re worth about as much as dirt’. The one I threw the punch at first was the one that pissed me off the most. He said ‘There’s nothing they can do. They’re worth nothing. They should just kill themselves already. No one wants them here’. That kinda threw me over the edge. I couldn’t even make a coherent thought because anger was all that was in my mind there. I couldn’t think before I acted.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin nodded, because I had already told them that, and Jongin said, “Don’t worry, if I was in your position, I would have done the same thing. That’s why you aren’t in trouble.”

Luhan looked to me, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, “So… you were defending me? Defending US?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I? I love you too much to just let them say that and get away with it,” I said, stabbing my fork into my chicken.

He blushed more, if that was even possible, and I realised that that was the first time that I had made him blush.

After that, conversation was more normal, and it made me happy that Kyungsoo said yes, that Luhan could stay. I think he liked that, when he said that, Luhan gave both of them hugs and thanked them.

“Don’t worry, you can stay whenever you like, as long as you give us a heads-up,” Kyungsoo said, and he couldn’t stop smiling after that.

As soon as I made it up the stairs and into my room, Luhan kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled into the kiss. It was soft, like he was afraid to break me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, reluctantly breaking away.

“You really love me that much? That you’d defend me if someone just talks bad about me?”

I grinned up at him and put my hand on his cheek, with him leaning into the touch, “Of course I would. I love you too much to let them think that it’s okay, and the fact that they think that they can get away with it doesn’t help them.”

He laughed softly, and I joined him, laying my head on his chest, just thinking to myself how happy and lucky I am to have him in my life, and to have him to love me.

I pulled away and laid in bed, Luhan taking his spot lying behind me, arms around my waist like he always does when he lays with me. We said our ‘goodnights’ and ‘I love you’s’ and we drifted off to sleep in each other’s holds.


	9. Chapter 9

The following days were pretty boring staying home. Jongin had to go to work for just about the same amount of time that I was in school, so most of the time it was just me and Kyungsoo and the dogs. The first day was just me staying in my room all day, the second being no different. Luhan would visit every day. On the third day of me not leaving my room, Kyungsoo suggested that we left so we could eat dinner. We all decided on Japanese food, since none of us had had any in a long time. I tried to take a nap in the car on the way there since it was a while away, and I failed, but while I was trying, Kyungsoo started talking to Jongin about me.

“Jongin… I’m worried about Sehun,” he started, sadness tinging his normally upbeat voice.

“What do you mean, love?” Jongin turned towards him.

“I mean… he seems kinda off, don’t you think?”

“I thought the same. His behavior and attitude towards things had changed a lot since he first got here. What I’m thinking it is, you won’t want to hear.”

“No, tell me. He’s practically our son now, I wanna know what you think it is.”

“I’m starting to think that he’s developing depression and/or anxiety. At work, one of the people I help cope with this is really reminding me of him. The way he’s been more quiet lately, the far-off looks he gets so often, the nervousness of his actions… I don’t wanna believe it, but I’m starting to think that we might have to accept that possibility.”

Kyungsoo let out a long sigh, like that was the answer he had been anticipating, “Well… Jongin? You’re a therapist, what do you suggest we do to help him? I want to do anything we can to help him.”

I heard Jongin move around in his seat, before hearing the click that told me that he was laying his seat back. He took a deep breath, “Give me until the end of this week. I can put together a plan to deal with him and we can go from there, okay?”

“Okay. I really hope that he’ll be okay,” Kyungsoo hummed.

There was nothing really about me in their conversation from then on in the car, until we actually got there and Jongin was reaching around in his seat, telling me that we were there.

There were so many options at this restaurant, but I ordered yakisoba and some miso soup, Jongin got katsudon and some takoyaki, and Kyungsoo stayed simple, only getting udon with some tempura on the side. We all ate in silence, with the occasional glance my way from Jongin and Kyungsoo. It was kind of awkward, to say the least. I could almost say that the concern radiating from them was tangible. It didn’t take long for us to finish our food and head home, but I wasn’t looking forward to going home, or, it was more I wasn’t looking forward to the RIDE home. I felt like they were going to start asking me how I felt about things and how everything was going, and I’m not really the best when it comes to speaking my mind, or to talk about my feelings.

I was right.

About five minutes into the car ride, Kyungsoo turned the radio down and turned to Jongin. Jongin cleared his throat and turned my way, “Sehun?”

“Yeah?” I yawned.

“How has school been lately? Like how do you feel in your classes, what do you like about them, things like that?”

“I like my classes, art and P.E. being my favorite because I have Lu with me, other than that I have no problems with anything, why?”

“Well… we’ve noticed that your behavior at home has… changed slightly since you started school. You’ve been acting quieter, more like you don’t want anything to do with any of the stuff that you used to like. You don’t draw as much anymore, there isn’t much you do anymore. Like…” he paused in thought, “You focus on one specific thing and then shut everything out, and when things go bad you completely shut down or shut everything out,” he sighed as he finished.

“Actually, none of that is right,” I started, leaning my head on the headrest, “Everything is great. I like going to school, it makes me feel like my life has some structure. I love Luhan, and he keeps me going every day. If I ever have a problem, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are always willing to talk to me, and even if I don’t immediately talk about it, they’re always making sure that I know that they’re there to help me through anything. I always look forward to coming home to you guys and Vivi, you guys because I actually feel a sense of security when I’m with you, and Vivi because I like coming home to take care of something. And above I just love being here with you guys, and being here in general, because I don’t think I’ve ever felt more loved in my entire life.”

I looked away from the window and back to Jongin, and Jongin was concentrated on Kyungsoo, who was… crying?

“Kyungsoo… Why are you crying?”

“Just… You. I swear, you kill me sometimes. You actually trust us, and you love us and look up to us and it just… it makes me so happy to know that you like it here because I was so worried that-”

“But listen,” I started, “when I’m away from you guys, or Lu, or Baek and Yeol, it’s a completely different story. I don’t really… feel anything. I kind of just lose my ability to feel emotions, except for the occasional feeling of some sadness every once in awhile, other than that… I don’t feel anything. With you guys, or Lu or Vivi or Baek or Yeol, I feel happy and safe and loved, but any other time I just… don’t really… feel.”

It was almost as if Kyungsoo has stopped breathing, and Jongin turned to him, giving him a really concerned look.

“Sehun…” Jongin started, “I know what it is now.”

“What what is?”

“You have a slightly strange form of situational depression. It’s like… when something really bad and traumatic happens in your life and you just lose emotions. But in your case… it’s really strange. You say that you feel emotions, you feel HAPPY when you’re around specific people, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Alright… what you’re feeling is just anxiety and some situational depression.”

Kyungsoo sighed, and I couldn’t tell if it was from relief or just something else. Either way, I was tired enough from dinner that I just slept the entire ride home.

 

~~~~~

 

My thoughts and dreams last night were filled with someone I hadn’t thought of in months. 

The man that killed my parents.

I had dreamt that he returned for Jongin and Kyungsoo, and that he would soon come for my friends too. It didn’t last long, because apparently I was screaming ‘NO, NO!!’ at the top of my lungs in my sleep, because I woke to Kyungsoo and Jongin both shaking me and telling me to wake up. I jolted up and looked around, relieved to find that they were there, and not hurt.

“What were you having a nightmare about? This hasn’t happened in such a long time,” Kyungsoo asked, referring to the two or three week period that had me having almost non stop nightmares every time I slept.

“The guy that killed Junmyeon and Yifan… I-... He… he came back to get you, and Luhan, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun and everything else that I loved,” I said, almost crying.

Kyungsoo worriedly wrapped his arms around me, “Don’t worry, we’re okay, everything’s okay. Try to go back to sleep, if you can, okay?”

I took a deep breath, “I can try to.”

“We have something to give you before you go back to sleep though,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo went out the door. He came back a minute later with a box, and the box was making noise?? 

He set it on the bed, and when he opened it, I burst into tears.

It was a dog, but not just any dog. It was Junmyeon’s old dog, Byeol. Byeol hopped out of the box and hopped into my lap, recognising me instantly. He liked my face, effectively ridding it of tears.

“We were going to wait until tomorrow, since it’s your birthday tomorrow, but we thought you might want him now to help you sleep,” Kyungsoo said, rubbing comforting circles into my back as my tears continued to fall.

“Thank you… so much,” I choked out between sobs, and Jongin hugged me and Kyungsoo, before signaling to him that they should go. I thanked them again as they left, and laid down, cuddling Byeol and Vivi both as I drifted back to sleep.

 

~~~~~

 

I woke up to Luhan very softly laying kisses along my jawline and on my neck. I smiled and stretched, pulling myself into a sitting position. I looked to Luhan, who snuck a kiss before whispering, “Happy birthday,” with a smile still on his face.

“Thanks,” I said, and as I kind of thought, he obsessed over Byeol, the same way he did with Vivi when they first met.

I got up and got on my clothes for school, and started to head out the door before Luhan’s hand on my elbow stopped me. 

“I also got you this,” he said, pulling out a box from his back pocket. Opening the box, I saw that it was a simple gold ring, and on the inside, ‘Remember that I love you. Luhan’ was engraved in it. I smiled, immediately putting it on my finger and hugging him, thanking him for the gift.

When we stepped out the door, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both waiting for us. They both yelled ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ at the top of their lungs as soon as I made it over to them. I smiled shyly and thanked them, and we made our way towards the school.

School was boring, as usual, but what am I supposed to expect? It was just my birthday. Nothing extremely important. I started getting so bored, I started to count the seconds until my next class, since art was next and I could go see Luhan instead of dying of boredom like I was now. Art was nothing special either, besides seeing him. 

The school day finally ended and we went home, Luhan deciding for himself that he was staying since it was a ‘special occasion’. I said that was fine, just tell Kyungsoo when we got home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AM BACK

When we walked in the door, it was really quiet. Walking into the kitchen, I almost got a heart attack. Kyungsoo and Jongin jumped up… and so did Yixing, Zitao, Jongdae, and Minseok, all of them yelling ‘SURPRISE’ and throwing confetti at me. Luhan giggled, and I glared at him.

“You little shit, you knew about this, didn’t you?”

His smirk returned, “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. I guess you’ll never know. Also, Baekhyun and Chanyeol said that they’ll be over in about five minutes, they just have to grab something from Chanyeol’s house.”

I sighed deeply, annoyed at myself for not picking up any hints that could have been there about the party, then laughed because I was happy they thought of me. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun showed up about 5 minutes before we ate. The cake was a cookies-and-cream ice cream cake, and we also had chocolate ice cream with it.

At the dinner table, Yixing was the first to speak, “Hey, Sehun. Sorry we haven’t been able to come and visit you since you’ve been here, but we all have been just so busy and we finally were able to make time today. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I assured him, “I mean, yeah I missed you guys a lot, but like, you don’t have to worry. I love it here at Kyungsoo and Jongin’s place, and I feel safe here. So it’s okay, visit only when you’re available, as long as I can see you sometimes. I understand. Just as long as you visit so often so I don’t forget your faces.” I laughed, and they all smiled in relief that I was okay with it.

“Soooo,” Jongdae said, throwing an arm over the back of Minseok’s chair, “who are they?” He pointed with his fork at Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Luhan.

“Oh, this is Chanyeol, his boyfriend Baekhyun, and my boyfriend Luhan,” I said with a smile, setting my hand on Luhan’s. I swear he was blushing so much that it spread to his hands, because his hands were so warm.

The four of them, Jongdae, Minseok, Yixing, and Zitao, all ‘aww’ed at this, saying that we were cute together.

Then Zitao, being the silent-but-deadly type that he is, told Luhan, “I swear, if you hurt our little brother, we’ll hurt you. So watch what you do with him.” He gave him the evil eye afterwards, and I groaned inwardly in embarrassment. 

Dinner went by quickly, with the occasional comment from Yixing about being sorry about not coming to visit me more often, and Jongdae promising Luhan that if he hurt me that he would come after him personally. Luhan promised that he would do nothing of the sort, and Jongdae would just smile back. I think the highlight of the night would be when Minseok excused himself from the table to use the restroom, and when he came back he grabbed Jongdae and scared the absolute shit out of him. I fell out of my chair from laughing so hard, and Luhan was near tears. I think the thing that made me the happiest about the whole day was that they were all so… accepting of Luhan. Like they didn’t care that I liked guys instead of girls. It made me so happy to think that they loved him just as much as I did.

Kyungsoo and Jongin both agreed that it was okay for Luhan to stay the night tonight. Chanyeol and Baekhyun left first, though, when Chanyeol’s sister Yura texted him and said that his mom needed him to come home. They were upset, but they said their goodbyes and left. Jongdae and Minseok left about an hour after they did, and Yixing left when Zitao did. I checked the time, and realised that it was later than I thought. Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, and I were the only ones left now, and I was honestly really exhausted from the day’s activities.

I told Jongin and Kyungsoo goodnight, and me and Luhan went to bed.

I laid down, Luhan following suit. He pulled me into his arms, and kissed me, saying goodnight and that he loved me.

We weren’t laying down for long before Luhan was trying to turn me over. I gave in, and turned onto my opposite side, looking at him with tired eyes. His eyes were filled with the exact opposite, eyes dark and full of something I’d never seen in him before. He leaned forward and kissed me, softly at first, but when I felt his tongue poking through to my lips, I knew this was going a completely different direction than I had anticipated. I opened my mouth a little, and I felt him smile into the kiss. The kiss became slightly heated, tongues fighting for dominance. Eventually I let him win and take over. He bit my lip, and I unintentionally let out a whimper. He chuckled, “Sorry, baby, you just taste so sweet.”

He flipped me over and changed our positions, him on top of me. He moved down to my neck, making his way farther down. He must have noticed my worry, because he looked back up to me and smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll leave marks only where I’ll be the only one to see them. I won’t go too far tonight, but it’s your birthday, and you deserve this.” I blushed, leaning my head back into the pillows and letting my eyes flutter shut.

I can’t even remember when I took off my shirt, but it was gone, and Luhan took that to his advantage. He kissed all over my chest, leaving marks that I knew wouldn’t come out for at least a couple of days. All the while, while he was doing this, I noticied that every time I looked up, his eyes were never away from my face. I figured he was looking for any signs that told him to stop, and when I saw this, I sighed, “Don’t stop, please.”

His eyes darkened father, as he went back to making the butterflies in my stomach do flips- or more like they were doing a whole gymnastics routine- earning each and every breathy sigh he got out of me. I could tell that he was enjoying himself all the while, though, because he would constantly smirk into the kisses he was laying into me as I whimpered and sighed. I bit my lip in attempt to hold back the noises that threatened to make their way out into the air, but Luhan just looked at me and said in a deep, husky voice, “Hey, that’s my job.”

Eventually the kisses made their way back to being slower and sweeter. I smiled up at Luhan as he put his hand to my cheek caressing it. ”Happy birthday,” he said, before laying himself back down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck.

“Thanks,” I smiled.

“I love you,” he whispered, turning me on to my side.

“I would fucking hope so after tonight.” I said, trying to stifle a yawn. He snorted and tightened his hold on me as we both drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~~~

 

“For the love of god, Sehun. GET. UP.”

Baekhyun’s voice woke me from my sleep, with Chanyeol’s hysterical laughter in the mix. That, and they were both smacking me with was throwing   
pillows at me. (Also how did they get in my house????) I curled up into a ball, then sat up, wondering where Luhan had went. My thoughts were answered when he came in the room, confusedly eyeing down Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“Did you wake him up?” he asked them both, but I knew he was mainly looking at Baekhyun.

“YES, HE DID AND I WANT TO SLEEP MORE BECAUSE IT’S ONLY SEVEN IN THE GODDAMN MORNING AND WE DON’T HAVE TO LEAVE FOR ANOTHER FORTY-FIVE MINUTES,” I half yelled before burrowing myself back under the blanket. Not even five seconds after I said that Luhan climbed in and laid down with me.

“But I wanna take you somewhere for breakfast. It’s the closest thing you’re gonna get to a date from me, so enjoy it while it lasts,” he smiled at me, and I let out a long sigh.

“They have to leave while I get dressed,” I said, pointing at my assailants. They looked at each other and smirked before each picking up a dog of mine, Chanyeol taking Byeol and Baekhyun taking Vivi, and leaving the room. Kicking my way out of my blanket-cocoon, I rolled on the floor to my desk and felt around on the bench for my clothes. When I stood up to look in the mirror, I noticed all the wine-colored blemishes all around my chest and neck. I scowled at him, and he just smiled and shrugged.

“If Kyungsoo and Jongin find these at all, they might actually kill you,” I said to him, and he laughed in response. I put on my uniform, Luhan following suit, and we went out the door with Baekhyun and Chanyeol following us, and set off on our way to who-knows-where.

 

~~~~~

 

The cafe wasn’t far from school, only like three blocks, which was good. When we sat down, Luhan went to the bathroom, and that’s when Chanyeol and Baekhyun both snapped their heads in my direction.

“Sooooo… What happened with you and Lulu last night?” Baekhyun said, aggressively wiggling his eyebrows with every syllable. Chanyeol smirked, visibly trying to hold back laughter.

“Huh?”

“I think you need a mirror, kid,” Chanyeol smirked, looking at my neck. I pulled out my phone and turned on the front facing camera. And that’s finally when I noticed them. Two small dark shaded bruises, just below where the collar of my shirt was. I thought that my shirt was up enough to hide them when I looked in the mirror this morning. My eyes widened, and Baekhyun laughed.

“Here, follow me. I can help you with that,” he said, taking my arm and leading me to the bathroom. Luhan passed us on his way back to the table, and gave me a look, and in response I shot him one saying ‘Don’t worry, I’ll be back.’

Entering the bathroom, I noticed he brought his back with him. He pulled out a bunch of things that I had no idea what they did, a lot of lightly colored powders and liquids.

“They’re concealers, and with the way those look, I wouldn’t doubt that you have more. So I’m gonna teach you how to use these and you better be thankful I’m letting you have some because these are expensive,,” he said with a twist of a cap. He pulled three or four out of the bag, the ones he were gonna give to me, I guessed, and started layering them on.

Glad I hate swimming, I thought to myself, wondering how Baekhyun knew how to do this. I mean, I knew he wore eyeliner and sometimes eyeshadow, but I never noticed any bit of foundation and/or concealer on him.

“Chanyeol can sometimes get… rough,” he said with a smirk, as if he was reading my thoughts, “so I had to learn how this worked REAL quick.”

I chuckled, and he scolded me for moving while he was still applying concealer to my clavicle. Five minutes later, there was no trace of them whatsoever.

We headed back out to the table, and just before Baekhyun and I sat down, he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, “Make sure he’s more careful about where he goes next time.”

Breakfast was good, but the entire time we were there, Luhan was looking at me funny. He pulled me to the side.

“What did he do in the bathroom with you?” he said, almost angrily, and I could almost sense… jealousy in his voice.

“Nothing, really. He just taught me how to cover up BRUISES, mister,” I said, “and gave me some more makeup for future use. Be more careful where you leave marks next time, love.”

“Oh,” he mumbled, blushing, “sorry about that.”

I hugged him, “It’s okay, just be careful where you mark me.”

Breakfast was finished, and so we made our way to school to start yet another boring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons for not writing:
> 
> 1) WRITER'S BLOCK TO THE FUCKING MAX  
> 2) Holidays  
> 3) R.I.P. Jonghyun (04/08/90 - 12/18/17) ;-;  
> 4) Existential crisis continues


	11. Chapter 11

Days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. Time seemed to pass really quickly, increasing in speed as I got more and more used to the daily routine. I liked having this type of routine structure to my life, I liked knowing what to do next and how to do it instead of wondering what to do and being aimless with my actions. I feel like Lu liked this type of thing too. That Halloween still remains my favorite out of any by far, because Baek, Channie, Lu, and I all dressed up as different Creepypastas. I was Eyeless Jack, Lu was Jeff the Killer, Chanyeol was Slender Man because he was freakishly tall, and Baek was Ben Drowned. Anyway, I remember it to be my favorite Halloween because, aside from the fact that we were actually scary for once, getting the costumes and putting them on was the best part. Baek did all of our makeup, and with the job he did, it was so good it was hard not to be scared by the image of us. 

Then time passed more, and the dreaded Christmas season came along. I hated Thanksgiving enough without my parents, especially since it was the first one I had to spend without them, but just seeing the Christmas decorations in the halls at school, or the new Christmas trees in store windows, or just anything Christmas related, sent me reeling back and panicking. The more I looked at them, the more I thought that this would be the first Christmas without them. But that wasn’t even the worst of the thoughts that entered my head, not the one that stuck like a thorn in my side that I just couldn’t pull out. 

Where was that man at, the one that killed my parents last Christmas, and would he come for my family this year, too?

The more I thought of it, the more panic ensued. So I started to avoid going anywhere but school, and even in school I wouldn’t look up. I would glue my eyes to the floor tiles within the long, long hallways, never looking up. I would attempt at blocking out the incessant ramblings of those who were ecstatic about the holiday season, whereas I was not. Luhan, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol picked up on this, too, and they diverted any conversation about the holiday season when I was around. Jongin and Kyungsoo decided, shortly after Thanksgiving, That we wouldn’t be celebrating Christmas this year, that they didn’t want to put me through this. Every day that got closer and closer to Christmas seemed to get harder and harder for me. 

Christmas eve came, and Baek and Chanyeol came over. Luhan was already here with me, watching a movie and eating all of our snacks. When they walked in, they just made themselves at home and plopped down on the couch beside us.

“Wassup?” Chanyeol slung an arm on the back of the couch, around Baek’s shoulder.

“Nothing much, just watching this movie that Luhan absolutely insisted that I watched since I had never seen it before,” I said in a monotone voice, completely invested in the movie.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked, turning to me.

“The Series of Unfortunate Events movie, the one that came out in like 2004.”

We watched the movie all together, with the occasional comment from one of us pointing out the obvious solution to the problem that the main characters just could not seem to figure out. When the movie finished, Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked to Luhan, and Luhan nodded. I looked back to Chanyeol with a confused look.

“Why… do you have that look on your face?” I asked, still extremely confused.

“Okay so, we knew that the whole… holiday season thing this year was kind of sensitive, but we all wanted to do something for you,” Baekhyun said, reaching behind him.

They all had something for me. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s gift to me was probably my favorite thing they’d ever gotten me. It was a photo album, full of pictures of me and Luhan together. Us holding hands, us kissing, us hugging, just… all us.

As I flipped through the endless photos of us, my smile only grew wider and wider. Luhan began to look with me, peeking over my shoulder as I went along.

“I might have to keep this kind of thing as an exception to what I said. I love it, thank you so much you guys,” I closed the book and smiled up at them.

“Of course, you’re welcome,” Baekhyun said as Chanyeol put a hand on his shoulder.

“I have one for you, too,” Luhan said, getting up. He rounded around the couch, and up the stairs. Shortly after, he was bounding back down, Vivi in tow.

“I brought Vivi just because Vivi deserves more love. I haven’t seen him at all today!”

I laughed, and turned just in time to see Byeol following behind, something attached to his collar. It was a small envelope, and inside, a smaller note. ‘Go look on the mantle. I’m waiting behind the books.’

Eyeing Luhan curiously, I got up and made my way to the fireplace. I pulled back my favorite book, and saw a long white box. I looked back at him, seeing Baekhyun and Chanyeol smiling, and Luhan grinning from ear to ear.

I got excited just from seeing all three of them smiling at once, so I quickened my pace and pulled them apart with my hands, the white box getting pulled back to me.

Sitting back on the couch, I pulled the lid off of it. 

It was a gold, circular locket. Opening it up, I almost cried.

On the left, there was a picture of Luhan. And on the right, one of Junmyeon and Yifan’s wedding photos. Etched into the middle: ‘We love you so much.’ 

I clutched the box for dear life, not wanting anything to happen to it. It was the most beautiful gifts I had ever received, and to this day remains one of my most prized possessions.

I thanked the both of them repeatedly, and after we just talked for a while, they headed home.

“I hope you know the only reason I’m not staying here is because my parents wanted me to be there absurdly early in the morning so I could greet family members tomorrow for our family thing we’re having,” Luhan assured me on his way out, and with that, I went to bed.

The only thoughts I had were that I wished that my parents were here to spend the season with me so that it wasn’t completely unbearable anymore.

 

~~~~~

 

“Git the fuck up, kid.”

I panicked, remembering the voice, but not the face. I scrambled up, turning to see who it was. And my heart jumped to my throat.

It was the man. The one that killed Junmyeon and Yifan.

I screamed, not knowing what to expect from him this time.

“Can you not? Screamin’ is really annoyin’ and it’s just so loud. Besides, ONCE AGAIN, no one can hear you but me,” he said with a smug grin.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT??? YOU ALREADY TOOK MY PARENTS WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT???”

“As it was last time, I’m here to grant all yer wishes, kid.”

“I DON’T WANT ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME.”

“So… you don’t want your parents back?”

My breath hitched, and all i could spit out was, “What the fuck?”

“Oh, come on now, don’t make me repeat mahself. I know you want them back, so go look on the table in your dining room.”

And with that, he disappeared. I panicked, and immediately went to go check on Kyungsoo and Jongin.  
They were alright, thank god. I even checked on every single dog in the house, and they were all okay too.

Curious about the man’s words, I went to the dining room. And sure enough…

There were two boxes, each about the size of the one Byeol came in. And when I opened them, I only had about ten seconds to take in the sight of it all before passing out.

Sure enough, Junmyeon and Yifan were there, but not in the way that I expected. It was just their heads, decapitated without the bodies, shriveled up from time. I remember screaming, then nothing.

 

~~~~~

 

Anyways, that’s the one way that I taught all of my kids to be careful what you wish for, even if you’re just thinking it. But I need to stop writing now. Luhan is calling me back inside, saying that dinner was ready. Anyways, hope you all took a lesson from this. Please be careful on what you say you want and what you actually want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you want to read the story that I got the idea for this from, check out this link:
> 
> http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Perfectly_Behaved_Boy_-_A_Dark_Christmas_Tale
> 
> It's really good, and I hope it follows along well in your opinions. Thanks for readingggg


End file.
